Beca x Jesse One Shots
by hipsterstyles
Summary: Just some one shots with no relation at all. Read for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day before summer, and Beca was honestly just excited to go home and sleep without and scary roommate a few feet away from her and maybe even eat some calorie filled food that Aubrey or Chloe would never let get near her. Apparently it would "affect her voice" . Beca had grown close to the Bella's the past year, and even closer to Jesse, the latter whom she had been dating for quite a while. They acted like best friends, which they were, except they made out a little more. Jesse was beside her as she packed her suitcase, throwing anything he could find around the room into it, without any organisation at all. Beca was not a neat freak, neither was she ocd, she just figured that making her suitcase orderly was better than having to rummage it to find some little thing later on. Beca snatched the books from Jesse and started placing them in order around her suitcase.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!"

"Yeah right you were going to throw it in "

"Don't be mean Bec!"

Beca just ignored the boy and continued packing.

Just then, Jesse accidentally fell on her ipod, pushing the play button, and One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" started blasting from her dock speakers.

Before Beca could make a comment on him being clumsy, he laughed and said, "You, Beca Mitchell, listen to them? I thought you were all emo chick with your plaid and everything. "

"Shut up Jesse, they're British, they can sing, and are damn attractive, sue me if i like them" Beca said after she was done blushing.

"More attractive than me?" Jesse inquired, genuinely interested in her answer.

"Mm, maybe" Beca just answered nonchalantly and started humming along to the song.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Are you jealous? mr 'you need a movie education'?" Beca smirked and replied.

"Maybe, now say you like me more" Jesse whined and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. His chocolate brown eyes begged for her answer, and he knew she couldn't resist it.

"And if I don't?" Beca was adamant in winning this.

"I have my ways" Jesse said cheekily as he pounced onto Beca and started tickling her.

"Stop it! Okay fine! You're better looking! Just stop it!" Beca screamed.

"I knew you loved me"

Beca just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

After that, both of them were silent, but it was the comfortable kind. After they closed the suitcase, Beca could not take it any longer, so she grabbed Jesse by his collar and kissed his plump red lips that looked so inviting. After they breathlessly pulled away, Jesse said the few words Beca had been dying to hear come from him.

"I love you Beca"

"Love you too " Beca answered, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

They had to leave soon, so they grabbed their suitcases and went back to the road where they came from and met so many months ago.

"Bec, you have to come visit me one of these days! We can go visit all the cool places like -"

"Yeah i know, you already told me like 8 times. I'll try and ask my dad for permission but I'd love to"

"Kay. I'll go flag taxis?"

"Mm"

Just before they entered their respective taxis, Beca pulled Jesse in for a quick hug and a lingering kiss, the last words she muttered were, "love you nerd". After entering the taxi, Beca looked outside to see his adorably confused face and waved goodbye. He slowly waved and entered his taxi. So they left the school the same was they came, in adjacent taxi's, but this time, towards home.

_Just a one-shot i came up with before i went to bed so it's not very good, but i know beca x jesse shippers are dying for fanfiction so here :-) next chapter will be them going on a date, dinner date? or maybe a picnic thing. Sorry if they're a little OOC. Please review!:) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Beca absentmindedly tapped her fingers against her table as she slowly edited the new track for her job at the radio station. She had to stop herself from looking out of her dorm window multiple times that day and it was irritating her to no end. Jesse was coming back to campus today, and it was irking her how excited she was for him to come back. Her eyes wandered to her door and window, checking repeatedly if he was coming or there yet. She looked from the corner of her eye hoping for a message, a call, anything from Jesse to say that he was on his way. _

_Finally, Beca's phone flashed and dinged, indicating that there was a new message. _

"_Look down from your window. –Jesse" _

_Beca remembered him saying something about giving her a surprise on the first day of school, and despite not being a religious person, she gave a silent prayer that he wouldn't do anything that bad. _

_A huge toy pig on Jesse's head and a bunch of roses in his hand proved that her prayers were not answered. Beca's face flushed red, she wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed, angry, or happy. Probably all three. _

_Jesse pointed and mouthed her name, showing that he wanted Beca to go down to meet him and so she did. It's not like she wanted to comply to her idiot of a boyfriends' commands, but there was already a crowd gathered, waiting for her reaction to the "cute" gesture, and not going down would make it worse. _

_The angry side took over, and Beca stormed out, gave him a side hug just to whisper two words into his ear "follow me", smiled at the people gathered, and dragged him by the hand to her dorm. Beca saw the panicked expression on his face, and smirked. This made him gulp anxiously and Beca couldn't help but laugh at his face. _

"_What are you laughing at Bec? You're giving me the freaking stare of death" Jesse said quickly, unintentionally stringing his words together. _

"_You just seem really scared of me, that's all."_

"_Bec, you're a goth. You have scary spiky earrings and a bit of an anger issue, I should be scared."_

"_I do not have anger issues! I deal perfectly fine with anger."_

"_Then what about that time I accidentally called you babe and you broke up with me in a fit of anger?" Jesse shivered at the memory._

"_That was a one time thing Jesse, and it was just because that is a discriminating thing to call me, and we're getting off topic. What was the little stunt you pulled?" _

"_It was not a stunt! It was a cute gesture, as you could see by the people gathered there. I mean you did tell me about how cute this was when we were shopping the other day." Jesse said, with the whiny tone of a little kid. _

"_That doesn't mean you can embarrass me in front of the whole school!" Beca said, frustrated. _

"_Oh come on, you liked it. Didn't you?" Jesse said teasingly._

"_I did not. It was ridiculous and now everyone probably thinks I'm some kind of a softie after that cute display." Beca ranted and in the midst of it, did not notice the words that came out of her mouth. _

"_You thought it was cute." Jesse said, picking up on her words._

"_I did not" _

"_Did"_

"_Did not" _

"_Did"_

"_Did not" _

"_Did not" _

"_Did!" Beca said accidentally for the second time that day. _

"_That does not count! You tricked me into it!" Beca yelled at her smirking boyfriend._

"_Just admit it. Admit you likeddd it" Jesse said and gave her the hugest puppy dog eyes ever. _

"_Fine." Beca gave in, because there was no way she could resist those eyes. But she said it in the softest tone._

"_I can't hear you" Jesse said, pouting this time. _

"_FINE!" Beca screamed, "You happy now?" _

"_Very." Jesse said smiling at her, and proceeding to look around her new dorm. _

_As they spent the day together on campus, eating, arguing, listening to music, even watching movies, Beca realized how much she loved Jesse. She was in love with the way he quoted every line of his favourite movies and Beca would watch him that way. She was in love with the way he stare, puzzled, when he wasn't sure if Beca was being serious or sarcastic. She was in love with the passion he had for singing. She was in love with his lopsided grin, his chocolaty brown orbs and his messy hair. _

_As they sat on her bed, watching the breakfast club for the thousandth time, she leaned him and pecked him on the lips. He responded swiftly, and they soon pulled away, breathless. _

"_So, what was that for?" _

"_Nothing, just for being you." _

"_So today's Jesse appreciation day huh?" _

"_Shut up dork" _

"_Love you bec" _

"_Love you more" _


End file.
